The invention pertains to means for enhancing a user""s state of mind. More particularly, the invention relates to devices and methods for relieving stress, frustration, perfectionism, procrastination, negativity, self-criticism and for inspiring creativity.
Various devices and techniques have been developed for assisting individuals involved in creative pursuits such as artists, writers, designers, film producers, advertising executives, etc., to develop original and creative works. From time to time these creative individuals experience periods of blocking of their creative capabilities, that is they become unable to produce creative works. These blocking problems are often the result of one or more psychological factors stemming from internal or external stresses or the individual""s reactions to them. The instant invention provides tools and techniques for addressing these factors and stimulating creativity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,533 issued to Sujack is directed to an artificial cake toy and method of manufacturing same. The cake toy contemplates the exercise of creative expression by the user through the use of artistic decorative effect. The method provides a reusable mode of play in which a series of pieces of colored paper are placed upon a centerpiece which is mounted in integral assembly with a decorative tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,369 issued to Hart, discloses a visual communication tool for children in which non-worded expressions can be displayed in pictorial form. By utilizing a series of provided figures, a child is capable of creating his own storybook so as to communicate his creativity to others through the pictorial display or with accompanying explanation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,246, issued to Doyle describes a personalized gift kit for promoting self-esteem and a method for its use. The promotion is achieved by identifying desirable qualities of the recipient of the gift, recording the qualities on a personalized enclosure card and inserting pre-selected chips into the provided container. The chips are preprinted with appropriate corresponding qualities demonstrated by the individual who will receive the gift. This positive feedback will enhance the individual""s self-esteem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,233 issued to Wolfe discloses a creative building game for stimulating creativity in children. The device includes a plurality of building blocks of different geometric shapes. Each of the building blocks has a plurality of protrusions disposed on the outer surface thereof for connection to other blocks in a variety of configurations. Rules are provided for participants to develop different creative designs in competition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,050 issued to Bombach et al. describes a toy and creativity training kit. The kit includes a finger pressure sculptural and remarkable toy comprising a stretchable container such as latex partially filled with an edible or non-harmful shape retaining substance with the container having surface properties to allow marking on the surface with a normal colored marker and allowing adhesive connection of various accessories such as eyes, ears, tails, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,000 issued to House, discloses an educational aid with substitutable magnetic items. The device stimulates learning, creativity, imagination and artistic interpretation. The principal elements in the device are flexible magnetic character pieces and geometrically shaped metallic chips which, when magnetized, form solid replicas in the shape of flexible magnetic character pieces. The metallic chips are enclosed in a container with the magnetic character pieces and the container is shaken to produce an impressionistic picture.
While other variations exist, the above-described inventions for stimulating creativity are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a device for stimulating creativity, spontaneity and inspiration. It is a further objective to provide such stimulation while mitigating the effects of identified blocking influences such as stress, frustration, perfectionism, procrastination, negativity and self-criticism. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide the above-described capabilities in a self-contained kit that can be inexpensively produced and easily distributed. It is yet a further objective to provide a device that will stimulate creativity while permitting the user to explore new artistic media.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.
The present invention addresses many of the deficiencies of prior inventions for stimulating creativity and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
An apparatus for stimulating creativity, spontaneity and inspiration providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A container is provided. The container has a removable lid, interior surfaces and exterior surfaces. A series of journal writing exercises are provided. Each of the journal writing exercises is focused upon one of a group of identified blocking influences. A series of life exercises is provided. Each of the life exercises is a physical or mental activity for life style enhancement and is focused upon one of a group of methods of stimulating creative processes.
A series of artistic exercises is provided. Each of the artistic exercises is focused upon one of a group of artistic media. A collection of art supplies is provided. The art supplies are suitable for completion of the artistic exercises. A series of summary writing exercises is provided. Each of the summary writing exercises is focused on recording the results of each of the journal writing, life and artistic exercises. When a user opens the container and completes each of the exercises as instructed, the user will mitigate effects of the identified blocking influences and increase his creativity, spontaneity, and inspiration.
In a variant of the invention, the identified blocking influences are selected from the group including: stress, negativity, procrastination, frustration, perfectionism and self-criticism.
In a further variant, the apparatus for stimulating creativity, spontaneity, and inspiration, further includes a series of mission statements. Each of the mission statements addresses one of the identified blocking influences.
In still a further variant of the invention, a series of tips is provided. Each of the tips provides practical advice regarding means for mitigating effects of one of the identified blocking influences.
In another variant, a series of techniques is provided. Each of the techniques addresses means for utilizing the art supplies to complete one of the series of artistic exercises.
In yet another variant of the invention, the journal writing exercises, life exercises, artistic exercises and summary writing exercises are organized into a structured program. The structured program includes a series of predetermined time periods. One of each of the journal writing, life, artistic and summary writing exercises is to be completed in one of the predetermined time periods. Each of the journal writing, life, artistic and summary writing exercises to be completed in one of the predetermined time periods is focused on one of the identified blocking influences.
In still another variant, the structured program further includes one of each of the mission statements, tips, and techniques identified for each predetermined time period.
In yet another variant of the invention, the container is in the form of a cube. The cube has a removable upper portion that serves as the lid. The cube has six exterior surfaces. Each of the exterior surfaces is identified with one of the group of identified blocking influences. Each of the exterior surfaces is capable of decoration. The cube has six interior surfaces. Each of the interior surfaces is capable of decoration. The cube is usable as part of the art supplies for completion of one of the artistic exercises.
In a further variant, the lid includes an inner compartment. The compartment is sized and shaped to store the exercises.
In still a further variant, the art supplies are selected from the group including: paint, sponges, glue, clay, tiles, grout, beads, feathers, flowers, seeds, bows, sequins, jewels, ceramics, frames and note cards.
In yet a further variant, an instruction card is provided. The instruction card describes the apparatus, the inner compartment and the exercises.
In a final variant of the invention, a method for stimulating creativity, spontaneity, and inspiration including the following steps: Obtaining an apparatus for stimulating creativity, spontaneity, and inspiration. Determining a time period over which to practice the method. Opening the container. Reading the instruction card. Reading the mission statement for the first predetermined time period. Reading and completing the journal writing exercise for the first predetermined time period. Reading and utilizing the tips for completing the life exercise for the first predetermined time period. Reading and completing the life exercise for the first predetermined time period.
Reading and completing the artistic exercise for the first predetermined time period utilizing selected portions of the art supplies and techniques described. Reading and completing the summary writing exercises for the first predetermined time period. Reading the mission statement, tips and techniques and reading and completing the journal writing, life, artistic, and the summary writing exercises for each succeeding predetermined period until all of the exercises have been completed. When all of the journal writing, life, artistic, and the summary writing exercises have been completed, the user will have mitigated the effects of the identified blocking influences and increased his creativity, spontaneity, and inspiration.
An appreciation of the other aims and objectives of the present invention and an understanding of it may be achieved by referring to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description of a preferred embodiment.